


Stories and songs-Suggestion re-opened!

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Deltarune (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is a way to improve my writing, while doing something interesting in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Me again. Sorry for deleting the first one, I just had a bout of " Everyone will hate what you write" syndrome. So, bacically the jist of Stories and Songs is that you choose one of the Fandoms listed above, a song, and any extra info you want to see. I may reject certain ships, so if I reject that one please don't try it again. Thank you, and one last thing. These will be stand-alone stories, but if there is a lot of people who like a certain idea, I might expand on it. Thanks, and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's a hard knock life, for us._

_It's a hard knock life, for us._

_'stead a treated, we get tricked_

_'stead a kisses, we get kicked"_

"Hi I'm Monika! I'm so pretty and perfect and smart, and Sayori's boyfriend is now mine, because I said so!". 

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the club president, hoping that Monika had heard her impression of her. She cut off Sayori explaining that he was just a friend. 

" That bitch. She bosses us around all club, and does nothing herself."

Yuri glared at the short girl. 

" Can you describe anyone without using the term " Bitch"?" 

Natsuki stuck her tounge out at Yuri

" Yeah. Sayori is a cinnamon roll, and everyone else is a bitch. No homo, say-say."

Sayori smiled at Natsuki.

" You really think so? Thank you!"

Monika noticed them all sitting at the desks, doing nothing, so went over to check. 

" What are you three doing?"

Natsuki panicked and blurted out, 

" They were gonna help me bake the cupcakes!"

Yuri stared at her in surprise, and Sayori pumped her fist in the air. 

"Icing spoon time!" 

Monika smiled, satisfied.

"Sounds great! Remember, the festival is in only a few days, so make sure they're good!"

Natsuki gave a salute

" Yep, Ms.President."

Monika nodded

"Good!"

Both groups left the desks. Sayori turned to Natsuki.

" Can I lick the icing spoon, Natsuki?"

Yuri looked at her in horror. Natsuki nodded. 

" Yep. Yuri, do you want to lick the whisk when it comes time?"

Yuri shook her head firmly. 

" No, that is vulgar."

They entered the kitchen, and started to work. Suddenly, Natsuki started humming a tune from a musical. Sayori joined in, followed a little later by Yuri. 

" It's a hard knock life, for us."

Sayori picked it up. 

" It's a hard knock life for us!"

Natsuki smiled.

" Instead of treated,". 

The other two stomped their feet and answered 

" We get tricked!"

Yuri smiled a bit. 

" Instead of kisses,"

The other two stomped their feet again. 

" We get kicked!".

Then they all sang in unison, 

" It's a hard knock life!"

Natsuki leaned on the counter, and waved her arm.

" Don't it feel like the wind is always howling."

Sayori responded, looking a bit down,

" Don't it seem like there's never any light."

Yuri flicked the blade of the scissors she was using to cut the tip off of the piping bag. 

" Once a day, Do you want to throw the towel in."

Natsuki rolled her eyes as they all sang together, 

" It's easier than putting up a fight!"

Sayori looked down.

"No one comes if your dreams at night are creepy." 

Natsuki snarled.

"No one cares if you grow, or if you shrink."

Yuri sighed, and leaned on the counter.

"No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy."

The last line was in almost whisper shouting,

" From all this crying you would think this place would sink!"

Suddenly, the door banged open, and in stepped MC. 

" Sorry I'm late, I had detention."

All of the girls smiled, but none wider than Monika.


End file.
